Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
Diverti e informa To read without reflecting is like eating without digesting. Leje sin refleta es simil a come sin dijesta. Imitation is the sincerest of flattery Imita es la spesie la plu sinsera de adula. A cherefull looke makes a dish a feast Un regarda joios fa un plato es un banceta. On the soft bed of luxury most kingdoms have expired Sur la leto mol de luso, la plu de renas ia desapare. One must be poor to know the luxury of giving On debe es povre per valua la luso de dona. I regard golf as an expensive way of playing marbles Me considera golf como un modo costos per jua a baletas. The harder you work, the luckier you get Plu laboros tu es, plu fortunos tu deveni. Love asks me no questions, but it gives me endless clear answers. Ama fa no demandas a me, ma el dona a me respondes clar sin fini. You must do the thing you think you cannot do Tu debe fa la cosa cual tu pensa ce tu no pote fa. City life is millions of people being lonesome together La vive en un site es miliones de persones ci es solitar en junta. The purpose of life is a life of purpose. La intende de la vive es un vive de intende. Sujestas *Cara Simon: **me espere no anoia tu par me demandas:-) **Tu aidas bela e eselente! *Me ia fa alga cambias cual tu pote regarda. Simon * "Tu debe fa la cosa cual tu pensa ce tu no pote fa." Esta frase es interesante. La verbo "pensa" ave asi du ojetos direta! Los es la pronom "cual" e la proposa "ce tu no pote fa". Lojical, on nesesa dise: "Tu debe fa la cosa de cual tu pensa ce tu no pote fa el." Ma acel es an plu confusante! Simon * Me prefere talia la frase longa: Tu pensa ce alga cosa es nonposable de fa; tu debe fa el! *Si, acel solve la problem en la moda bela simplinte de toki pona. "sina pilin e ni: sina ken ala pali e ijo. sina wile pali e ona!" (= "tu pensa _ esta: tu pote-no fa _ cosa. tu nesesa fa _ cosa!") Simon *Pardona, ma me no pensa ce "tu debe fa la cosa cual tu pensa ce tu no pote fa" es problemos. es comun ce la pronom de relata indica ambos la nom presedente e un parte de la proposa seguente: la cosa cual (tu pensa ce: tu no pote fa el). an, me ta corti la frase como esta: tu debe fa cual tu pensa tu no pote. jorj **Cara Jorj:esce omete CE pos " pensa " coreta ? Tu ta dise plu bon: tu debe fa cual tu pensa CE tu no pote. O tu debe fa cual tu pensa es nonposable. **Ali, me ia es ja scrivente la mesma cosa, ma tu ia susede fisa la paje ante me! La strutur a cual Jorj refere es multe comun en engles, ma me no sabe si el es tan comun en otra linguas. An tal, me crede ce la mente umana es sufisinte curvable per comprende fasil la intende de tal frases, a la min en la casos simple (cual es la casos comun). Simon **serta, me pote era. nos ia cambia regulas tan frecuente, me no pote segue! :-) ma me ia crede ce nos pote lasa "ce" cade, e permete un cadena de verbos an con un otra sujeto entre la du verbos? o esce nos ia rejeta esta posable? jorj **Tu razona bon: un tal cadena de verbos es permeteda. Nos ave esta esemplo en la gramatica: "Nos crede esta no es coreta." Ala, "esta" es la ojeto de "crede" e la sujeto de "es". En la tu sujesta ("cual tu pensa tu no pote"), la esemplo du de "tu" es la ojeto de "pensa" e la sujeto de "pote". Ma "cual" es la ojeto de "pote" – la frase ave un strutur strana torseda! El es gramatical posable (si on laxi alga la regulas sever), ma el es cisa difisil per comprende si on no conose un strutur simil en un otra lingua. Plu, si on fa acaso un era en un tal frase, la frase deveni un caos. Simon